La novia cadaver, otra historia
by LadySecret90
Summary: Basada en la pelicula, he cambiado los papeles...


Hola a todos!Me llamo Emily es la primera historia que escribo, y me hace mucha ilusion publicarla.(he corregido los errores, perdon por la espera ^^)

Hola, me llamo Victor Fandort y os voy a contar la historia de como me enamore... de un cadaver.

El ensayo de la boda y Conociendo a gente muerta

Era la mañana de un dia fascinado a la hermosa criatura que tenia capturada en una jaula de era la mariposa mas hermosa que habia visto en toda mi vida. -No te preocupes, solo te quiero dibujar y luego seras libre, te lo prometo.-Le dije mientras sacaba mi cuaderno de dibujos.

Una vez dibujada, dejé libre a la mariposa y me preparé para conocer a mi futura... años antes me hubieran preguntado sobre mi boda, diria que seeria una boda feliz, con el amor de mi vida...pero ahora... no estaba tan iba a casar con la hija de los Everglot, una familia muy adinerada, y...

-VICTOR!-Esa voz me sacó de mis é por la ventana y vi a mi madre.-¡Aún no estas listo? -Ya voy, madre.-un segundo después vi como se atascaba en la puerta del carruaje y mi padre y el cochero intentaban meterla a la pude reprimir una después me abalancé por las escaleras, listo, mas o menos, para el ensayo de mi boda.

Cuando entramos en la casa de los Everglot, mis padres y los Everglot se alejaron, hablando de la casa, la decoración, y que se yo que un piano, y pensando que no había nadie, decidi é una de mis piezas favoritas, sumamente hermosa, pero muy terminé, una voz horrible me asusó.

-¡Maleducado!-La dueña de esa voz era...¡¿la hija de los Everglot?!era casi tan horrible como su que suene muy cruel por mi parte decirlo, pero si la hubieras visto, pensarías lo mismo que yo.

-¿Disculpe?-le pregunté, porque no sabía el por qué de su insulto. -No-se-toca-el-piano-en-casas-ajenas!-Lo dijo como si estuviese echando la bronca a un niño pequeño, lo cual me pareció casi gracioso. -Dispenseme, señorita Everglot,pero he de preguntarle...¿donde está su dama de compañía? -Y eso...¿A usted que le importa?¡Se va a casar conmigo, no con ella! -¿Que está pasando aquí?-Me giré y vi a la señora Everglot, era una mujer atractiva, su hija no había salido a ella.-Os estamos esperando jovencitos, hay que empezar el ensayo.

El problema de la horrible hija de los Everglot era, que aunque sus padres fuesen atractivos, es lo que suele pasar...el flan está bueno, y la carne tambien, pero no se pueden es lo que habia joven saco los labios de su madre, pero la mandibula masculina de su en n hombre resultaba atractivo, pero en una mujer..no.Y asi era con toda su cara y su cuerpo...no es que me hubiera fijado pero...

4 horas mas tarde...

-A ver!Señor Fandort!Desde el principio... ¡OTRA VEZ!-El cura ya había llegado al límite de su paciencia, pues llevábamos 4 horas intentando que yo pronunciara bien los giré y vi a mis padres, con cara de desilusión, a los Everglot, con cara de desaprobación, y a mi horrible pormetida, con cara de no aguantar ni un segundo mas en aquella habitación. El cura repitió los votos, y yo los intenté repetir, pero la vela no se encendía, di 4 pasos en vez de 3, utilizé la mando izquierda en vez de la derecha, y para que las cosas fuesen peores, le prendí fuego al pantalón del traje del padre de Victoria, mi prometida.Y usaron vino para manchas de vino tienen fama de ser dificiles de eliminar, y justamente el padre se había puesto el traje que pensaba llevar el ''feliz dia''.El cura me reprochó no querer casarme, y, aunque era verdad, dije que si que me queria casar. no aguanté mas y me fuí corriendo de aquella habitación, definitivamente no era mi día.

LLegando al bosque oí al pregonero. -¡EL ENSAYO DE LA BODA DEL HIJO DE LOS FANDORT Y LA HIJA DE LOS EVERGLOT HA SIDO UN FRACASOO! EL JOVEN FANDORT DESAPARECIDO!

Hubiera vuelto a casa, de no ser por aquella voz, la mas dulce y hermosa voz que había escuchado.

-Os juro que no lo quiero hacer, no lo quiero quedar en ese agujero para toda la eternidad... ¿y me decís que tengo que salir 1 día a la semana? Me parece una , todo lo que me rodea me recuerda a ese día.A ese nefasto día.

Esa maravillosa voz concordaba con su dueñ chica alta,hermosa... con unas buenas...ejem... delanteras, ya me entendeís...pero su cara... su cara era otro mundo, delicada como una muñeca de porcelana, con una naricita preciosa, y no la nariz de bruja de mi...¿prometida? unos labios carnosos y bien formados, unos ojos grandes y preciosos, y el pelo que le caía en suaves ondas sobre los hombros. Era... quede embobado vestida con un precioso vestido de novia de escote palabra de honor, con perlas incrustadas hasta la cadera, donde las perlas seguía hasta formar una falda que le caía suavemente, y tenía una abertura en el centro, suficiente para que se viese parte de las piernas, de sus largas velo era largo, con suaves espirales en la parte la cabeza llevaba unas flores azules enganchadas a la tiara que sujetaba el mas la miraba, mas queria mirarla, su rostro reflejaba misterio, dulcura...la luna llena, le daba al vestido y a su piel destellos azulados...como si fuera una preciosa voces, una masculina y otra femenina me sacaron de mi letargo...

-Emily...ya se que no te gusta, pero..-dijo la voz masculina antes de ser interrumpida por la femenina -Es tu penitencia, todos tienen que salir 1 vez al año, y tu te has pasado muchos años encerrada...-ahora era la voz femenina la interrumpida -Y da gracias a que D ha sido bueno contigo, porque normalmente la condena es de un año en la superficie... -Arakne, Gus,...¿Os creeis que no lo se?Pero... creo que es muy cruel, dado la forma en que.. ya sabeis, me quitaron la ilusion...

Yo estaba intentando identificar a los dueños de los nombres ''Arakne'' y ''Gus'' y me di cuenta que esas voces pertenecían a un...¡Gusano! y a una ¡Araña!... se supone que los animales no hablan, o al menos eso creía yo... supongo que debería haber vuelto a casa, pero quería quedarme contemplandola a ella, a... Emily... su nombre no hacía mas que resonar en mi cabeza, como una dulce melodia... me pareció un nombre precioso.

-Pequeña, deberías superarlo, puedes casarte, tienes a muchos pretendientes...-dijo Gus -Pretendientes...¡Sin dientes!-no me voy a casar con esos viejos, solo tengo 18 años...

Di un respingo... 18 años...¡Como yo!Entonces la joven miro hacia donde yo estaba... las piernas se me quedaron heladas, y ella habló. -¿Hay alguien ahí?


End file.
